


自娱自乐的短篇集| untitled collection

by Kyoukaisenk2s



Category: Grayson (Comics)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoukaisenk2s/pseuds/Kyoukaisenk2s
Summary: 他们或许还有很多话要说。-放极圈的无脑的图/文合集。不定期更新，也不指望能够安利谁：）Tigerdick|Dicktiger无差角色不属于我，但我愿意为他们用我堪比弱智的阅读水平嗑图书馆。欢迎给我提意见！They might have to get through some tough days,together.-Fanfic/Fanart collection*I’m not good at writing complicated sentences in English,and expressing is also my defect.Sorry folks.Welcome to point out my mistake of grammar or anything else :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本章有逆向描写。

天知道他们在确认关系后怎么熬过的一年。

用煎熬这个词毫不夸张，Tiger心底暗暗发誓。他的恋人——前37号特工——现夜翼Dick Grayson，是一个相当不错的伴侣，当然，如果忽视他总是神神叨叨，在不恰当的时候开着不适合的玩笑，以及邋邋遢遢的话。自Dick离开诛网之后他们就很少有机会见面，更别说像现在的短期休假，而无论是前者还是后者，只要他踏进了Dick的公寓（或者众多安全屋中的一个），家政服务兼倾泻对象的职责莫名就扣到了他的头上。

是的，字面意思上的保姆。他该庆幸自己很小的时候就已经独立生活，但这并不意味着他就该干这个。如果喜欢上一个人所连带的责任里包括逼着对方去把换下两周的脏衣服拿去洗，他宁可拒绝展开这段感情。在这方面的洁癖总不能让他坐视不管。

很明显在情感方面他做出了一个错误的选择，而这个对象就是Dick天杀的Grayson。

他每次站在门前都这么在心底抱怨，毕竟一踏进门他可能就没心思再想这些，一切照旧，比起浪费时间数落对方又把屋子里折腾的够呛，他更愿意先给Dick一个吻。他们会在沙发上依偎好一会儿，共进晚餐或是直接点外卖随便应付，稍待到他们都有了性致，他们大多会一起挤进那件小小的浴室，说些腻歪的情话或是直接在浴缸里干起来。

今天大抵也会如此——他已经习惯了这样的生活。所谓的热恋期可能在他们在逃亡路上就已经消磨殆尽，至于现在，他喜欢Dick的屁股，Dick对他的床技也相当满意，相逢基本就为了各取所需。过快的生活节奏和忙碌的工作使得他没办法在这之上考虑更多，但维持现状他又有些心有不甘。他鬼使神差地选了一个他自己都不是很确定是不是他们相遇了一年的日子，想借着放个短假的契机做些什么改变，或者是继续这样不温不火的节奏，然后等待着他们决定结束这段关系的那天的到来。

他敲了敲门。Dick会知道是他。

门开了一条缝。

“嗨，亲爱的Tony。”果不其然，青年永远不会好好叫他的名字。Tiger不得不习惯，因为从对方第一次叫他tony the tiger之后他并没有严厉呵责，之后Dick便变本加厉衍生了各种五花八门的外号，他真的恨死了那个出了卡通老虎商标的麦片公司。

要是以前他还能回击他叫他“蠢货”，但这个带有诬蔑性的称呼他已经很久不用了。

“好久不见。”他进门给了个友好的拥抱。“最近还好吗？”

“不赖，但是今天你来了，那就是非常好。”青年的手臂环住自己的脖子凑上来亲他。他把手攀上Dick的后背——他喜欢那些锻炼得当的肌肉的手感，如果对方裸着上半身他还可以用手指细细描摹着那些伤疤，那些痕迹本不应出现在这样美好的躯体上。探索着的双手往下，隔着裤子揉捏着那对臀肉。他总会记起Dick跟他说颅骨的那帮女学生给他的左右屁股蛋子都起了名，以及偶尔会在床上出现“你把Jim/Juan掐的好疼”这种相当毁气氛的话。

他喜欢接吻，因为这亲昵且直白。Tiger喜欢把不经意间的感官放大，像是当他们脸贴着脸的时候睫毛轻轻扫过面颊的触感，或是呼出来的热气留在鼻尖潮湿的感觉，这总让他莫名地安心。

跟平时自己主动给的一个浅尝即止的吻不同，Dick没有停下来的意思。他有些缺氧，稍稍睁开眼，捏了捏Dick的腰示意他适可而止。

“……进屋里，我不想在你把鞋到处乱丢的地方脱衣服。”

Tiger硬了。他才反应过来自己硬了。那个让他有些喘不过气的吻把他的脑子搅得一团糟，刚刚他还在在进门之前还在盘算着如何度过接下来的几天，可在他伸出手回应的刹那一切的计划又变成了空白，他很享受这份亲密的接触，但他终归还是先要考虑一些迫在眉睫的事情。

那双碧蓝的双眸退开了一些，这让他开始有些后悔了。继续，嫌弃你的屋子那些都是屁话，别去想晚餐吃些什么，我只想掌控现在。

“哇，我可以理解为我们现在先来一场久别重逢的性爱吗？”

虽然Dick的语气还是依旧那么欠揍，但是是的，他想。很奇妙，他们相处的时间并不短，但每一次对方的靠近总让他有些心跳加速，虽然他总能把细微的慌乱掩饰过去。他不知道这是出于他看到Dick总想迫切扯开皮带的冲动，还是仅仅出于他终于见上了对方一面。这心悸总会让他有些不安，他并不希望被察觉到，被对方抓住把柄然后被嘲笑一番还是小事（他百分之百确定Dick会这么干），更重要的是，他不希望暴露自己才是那个渴望索取更多，并以此为耻的人。当然他对于Dick对自己确实付诸真心深信不疑，他只是对一切仍有戒备，就算是最亲近的人也越不过他心中最后一道高墙。同样，他几乎不把在这方面的主动权交给别人，这总能给他一些安全感，虽然微乎其微。

“你可以这么理解，总之就别在这个地方。”

来吧，反正他裤裆里的玩意也已经在抗议了，他们可以迅速来一发然后再想想晚饭该点个什么口味的披萨，或者再来个第二回合。

但接下来青年开口说的话让他开始不知所措了。

“我想在上边可以吗？看在今天是个特殊日子的份上？看我都记在日历上了。”

“什么？”

Tiger显然愣住了。

“字面意思。来嘛Tiger，这可真的很难得，我是说，我可在跟你告白之后就再也没在谁身上发挥过我的绝佳床技——偶尔调换一下换个心情？当然你不乐意的话也没关系。”

“……”

今天还真的是见了鬼的凑巧，而Dick想跟他玩些不一样的。他没试过在下边，他甚至在Dick之前都没有正式跟男人交往过。Tiger还依稀记得他们第一次上床的时候身下的青年难受到流出了生理泪水的模样，没有顾忌是根本不可能的。被动方的角色对他而言并不合适。

转念一想，他并不是非常抗拒这个，他确实没试过，所以有一定的好奇因素在所难免。他们曾经还是搭档的时候Dick跟他吹嘘过自己的性能力，虽然他当时非常明确地表示自己并不想知道。但Tiger此行的目的就是为了做些什么来增进他们的感情，这样的尝试，至少在今天，或许是一个不错的选择。

他暂且相信Dick会给他想要的。

“……如果我感觉不舒服就立刻停下。”

“当然了！”

Tiger感觉自己的心脏要跳出嗓子眼，但他还是很想给Dick一个头槌，那张笑脸太欠揍了。


	2. Justify my……

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们在床上玩爱情游戏。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 严重的OOC！并且没有捉虫，半夜发疯跑的托马斯小火车。计划中是分上下章，但是叫我写脆皮鸭我宁愿按着我的头画十张色图都比这来的痛快。

两个男人要解决发泄欲望的问题其实相当简单。

但Dick还是喝了酒，他把自己灌得醉醺醺的。他并不想清醒地面对接下来将要发生的事情，仿佛接下来等待着他的不是纵情欢愉而是奔赴刑场。

这并不是他们第一次这么干，但Dick每次都毫无例外的在事前依靠酒精来麻痹自己的神经。他需要给自己一些勇气去面对这些，更何况跟他上床的那个人还是个相当危险的顶级特工——他不希望也不需要在对方面前袒露真正的自己，他需要的只是一个固定的做爱对象，这一点对于Tiger而言亦是如此。

辛辣的酒液灼下喉咙，Dick无言把酒杯搁在床头柜上，看了眼墙上的钟。他知道Tiger并不是很喜欢每次都要对着醉汉掏自己的屌，他对酒精相当抵触，也很反感有人喝的在他面前喝的七荤八素，但这是别人的自由，更何况自从被安排跟那个最末尾的特工搭档之后，他在这方面也没得选。不过Dick清楚无论是Tiger还是他自己，或许他们独处的时候还能靠自己的手解决，但如果有机会的话他们更愿意选择滚到一张床上。

Dick未曾想要从其中索取什么，除了性之外没有他能够期盼的任何事。Dick Grayson已经死了，他再也无法去索取原本属于他的那部分归属，更何况现在他已经跟马龙先生——布鲁斯失去了联系。他渴望与人建立连结，但他也相当清醒自己处于一个怎样的环境之中。他无法释怀，他不能真正的给予此处的任何人信任，而他那无处释放的情感永远在骚动。

当然，就目前来看，他找到了一个发泄的出口，即便依旧是下策。

Dick迷迷糊糊地想着，任由自己的手脱离控制地伸向自己的拳击短裤，隔着布料揉搓着还在疲软状态的性器。他需要快些进入状态，至少是在Tiger结束淋浴之前，他得把自己准备成一个任人使用的玩具，虽然是不会出声的那种。他们的交媾永远都是在沉默中无声撕扯着，就像他们千百次因为争执扭打在一起那样。Tiger总会像一头真正的野兽一样在他身上留下带血的咬痕，而他也不甘示弱地用力在对方的背后留下道道抓痕，但谁都不会为此感到愉悦——他们只希望能够快点结束，无论是床笫之交还是他们所谓的同伴羁绊。

浴室的水声停了，但Dick还没有从阴郁之中脱离开来。他还在机械性的重复手上的动作，但他的思绪仍在别处。

该死的。为什么还没有勃起？他必须得……

Dick没有抬头，但他已经感受得到在那黑暗中的绿色双眸已经盯着他许久。现在躺在床上自渎的自己简直就像是滑稽至极的木偶。

“…你在干什么？”黑暗中的人一步步走上前。

“这不是显而易见吗？”Dick想要说些俏皮话，但最终他还是放弃了。

“这里唯一显而易见的就是你又把酒带到了我的房间里，而如果还有下次我会直接把你丢出去。”

“那你最好祈祷下一个要操的对象不是我。”

Dick还没意识到这已经激怒了眼前的人。当那双猛兽的眼睛已经近在咫尺，他才反应过来自己刚刚说了些什么。但他不为所动——他甚至为自己能够激怒对方感到一丝报复的快感。

在他想要开口说些什么更具有挑衅性的话之前，那双长满茧子的手已经紧紧掐住了他的脖子，摸索着下半身的手被扯开，男人跨坐在他身上让他动弹不得。

“如果你听话一点，我可以很明确地告诉你我对窒息性爱还有一点兴趣，至少我不会直接在这张床上宰了你，蠢货。”

说罢Tiger松开手，Dick大口喘着气，脖颈被掐住的地方一突一突地跳动着，视野中冒出的白星仍在干扰着他的视觉，感官重新回归感知世界，酒意清醒了大半，但他仍心有余悸。

他相信对方能够在这里杀了他，只要他想。

“少来跟我来你不清醒这一套，你明明知道我们待会还有任务，这是你的问题。跪下来舔我，如果你还想让我操你的话。”男人又命令到。Dick哀怨了一声，他完全忘了他们搞完之后还要跑任务。他挠了挠头，一只脚踏到地上，重心有些不稳，穿着一条运动短裤就这么站在男人的面前，犹豫了一会然后跪下来，伸出手去尝试讨好对方。青年慢悠悠地解开男人的浴袍的腰带，但显然男人对他的诚意并不满意，一把抓过他的头发摁向自己的胯部。Dick抽了抽嘴角，用牙齿扯着遮掩着性器的绒布，然后把完全勃起的硕大性器吞下。Tiger按着他的头压得更深，直到自己的龟头顶到了青年的喉咙口然后浅浅地抽插几下，暗示接下来让他继续动。

Dick知道他们时间很紧，但突然被顶到深喉的时候他还没有反应过来结果呛了几下，喉咙火辣辣的疼，而他仍得继续。还未完全褪去的醉意混合着淫靡的气息让他有些上瘾，他卖力吞吐着，手指覆上他的嘴没有顾及的部分，时不时配合着玩弄底下的双球，Dick知道这总能取悦那个总是开口闭口就想宰了他的混账。比起刚刚他在床上走神摸着自己的老二现在才是真正的表演，他想。

“…操。把你的牙齿收好。”

Dick的小动作被抓了个正着，头顶传来的嘶声让他心情快活了起来，如果他的嘴里没有塞着根屌他一定会笑得滚在地上。青年停了停嘴上的动作让自己表现的不那么幸灾乐祸，接着继续把头埋下去直到鼻子触碰到底端卷曲的毛发。他得尽快让对方射在他喉咙里，或者是直接让对方玩够了自己的嘴然后赶紧开始字面上的操他。

倘若没有那一句抱怨，今夜又会是如同往常那般陷入死一般的沉寂。这或许会是一个好的开始。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 灵感来于Madonna的Justify My Love音乐录像带。


End file.
